


That Handsome Jerk

by orphan_account



Category: Total Drama
Genre: M/M, Rimming, more choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal concocts a brand new plan to get the information he needs from Alejandro. Sensual times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Handsome Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> this took forever to write and its not even good. what the fuck

Alliances were a concept far from what Mal would genuinely like to involve himself in. Alejandro’s agreement to side with him had been a tactical move, not a true attempt at earning his favor in their game. Cameron and Zoey were much easier to manipulate than Alejandro had ever been, because bending others to his will was a trait that also flowed strong in his blood. Mal could blame it on his parents’ diplomatic background, but he doubted that it was anything more than an innate trait that he had always borne.  
Earning the right to Alejandro’s darkest fears had become a challenge, because he was more resilient than Mal had been prepared for. His ability to bounce back from every tactic, every moment spent trying to frighten him, had rendered it all for naught. He would continue trying, of course, but he didn’t predict a great deal of success in the venture. It was more a matter of trying to preserve his ego than anything, because in his opinion, the win was already a completely sealed deal. Just a little more time, and he would have the spoils all to himself. Whether it was worth it or not was another matter, but there were very few other times that he would be able to cause quite this much trouble without suffering real consequences. Mike’s relationships would suffer, sure, but that was never a concern. Maintaining his guise tended to be easy enough, and it wasn’t as if he was doing his worst. Mike really should be grateful for his display of mercy. All he ever did was complain about it, though, not that he ever expected him to appreciate the proper kindness he showed.  
The method he had resolved himself to was simple. If Alejandro wouldn’t fear him, perhaps he would grow comfortable around him. People were much easier to break when someone they were fond of was wearing them thin, and he had no problem stalling a bit before he went right back to his old ways. As long as he got what he wanted, the matter of /getting/ there was fair game. He would do anything for his own satisfaction.  
Cameras were always watching, and they bore the eyes of more viewers than he would ever like to meet. People analyzing his every move, who were on the edge of their seats waiting for him to do another dastardly deed worthy of their fearful admiration. It was tiring, being so perfect. People like Sierra would eat up his evil behaviors, finding them to be of interest to them or just wrong enough to satisfy a primal urge for chaos that he believed lay in wait inside of almost every person around him.  
His master plan of the hour brought him to the winner’s hotel, after kindly inviting Alejandro to join him for the night. It was a move that obviously surprised him, but the element of surprise was one that always had its uses. He might not trust Mal to not smother him while he slept, but he wouldn’t turn down a night of luxury over the itchy cabin bunks. The risk was worth it.  
“You look a little uneasy.” Mal remarked, not bothering to use his best impression of Mike’s voice when they already both knew just who was pulling the strings. “It’s already kind of late... you could just sleep.”  
“And miss out on the opportunity to use the benefits of this place to their fullest? I think not.” Alejandro replied, appearing very sure of himself. Disappearing for a while would give Mal the perfect opportunity to break something precious to him, the way he had with others, or lay out a perfect trap for him to fall into upon his return.  
But supposedly, making friends was not done by mutilating them or their belongings.  
Water dripped from a faucet down the hall, and Mal played out his plan to its rhythm. He crossed the room, feigning a nervousness that he would never have shown otherwise. Getting to the end of this might cost him a bit of his reputation, but it was only a step in his grand scheme to get Alejandro off the island and out of his hair. He had made the mistake of turning away from Mal, and the opportunity to drape his arms over his shoulders from behind was seized.  
“You know, Alejandro...” Mal murmured, tracing his finger idly over his chest. It was a compromising position, to say the least, and the cameras that he knew to be on him still burned holes in his skin. He was here to win, though, not to back out of things just because he got a bit of ‘stage fright’. “I can see why the girls always fawn over you.”  
“...Ay, it’s really no surprise that they swoon over me so.” Alejandro replied, his hesitation in even justifying Mal’s remarks obvious.  
“Hmm.” He hummed his own response, fingers creeping lower before Alejandro seized his wrist.  
“I don’t know what you’re trying to do, mi amigo. But I think you should really reconsider.”  
“Reconsidering isn’t on the agenda.” That may have been the most honest of Mal’s statements at any given point. He didn’t intend to step down, and just let things continue the way they were. Mal rubbed at his chest with the hand not entrapped in Alejandro’s grasp.  
“You seem so tense. Why? We’re here to relax.” Mal whispered to him. “You can let me help you with that. It’s not a crime.”  
“I don’t need your help.”  
“Need and want are such /different/ things.” He could talk him in circles for hours, but he had a specific goal in mind that he still intended to reach. As long as he was careful how involved he got himself, it wouldn’t hurt anyone but Alejandro in the end.  
“And you seem to think you know what I want.”  
“That’s because I do.” In some ways, he was all talk. He couldn’t pry into his mind and figure out just what he desired most, but he could pretend that he could, and that might be just as effective.  
“As if.” Alejandro scoffed. His resolve was weakening, and Mal could tell. He knew that it would be easy to get even more direct with him, but he didn’t want to. Even if it was just a ploy to gain his trust, he didn’t want to make it too easy.

“Why do you present yourself as if you’re so much stronger than I? Or anyone else. You too will fall prey to human tendencies, yet you act as if they are below you. It’s simply not true.” Mal switched their positions, kneeling on the bed in front of him. Alejandro had let him go, but he looked ready to take hold of him again and break him to bits. 

Mal didn’t mind.

Perhaps he had deviated from his original intention of befriending him, but getting a rise out of him was so much more fun than playing nice could ever be. It wasn’t his fault that bad things were better than good. It was a natural understanding, not a wrongness within him.

“Why do you resist me so?” Mal asked, voice quiet. He kissed him softly, a barely there gesture that earned a look of disgust from Alejandro. 

“Kiiiiss me.” Mal wasn’t expecting him to, but he did. The mortification from only seconds before seemed to have disappeared, replaced by the way that he held to his face and smashed their mouths together with a ferocity that even Mal could appreciate. 

His side of it was a gentler one, while Alejandro’s remained angry and hungered. He was a participant, not the one dictating the shots, and it was a strange experience to relinquish that control he tended to hold so closely to. 

Mal drew his tongue along his lip, humming softly. It came naturally to him, because he would always believe that he knew how to do everything perfectly by default. That wasn’t a wrong statement, as he was talented in a lot of things no one would ever want to be, but he wasn’t as good at this as he wanted to think he was. Alejandro, on the other hand, knew exactly what he was doing. Perhaps it had come from all the people he had manipulated with his charms. Mal had no guarantee that this wasn’t an attempt at earning /his/ trust, not the other way around. That would be fine. They could kiss and pretend to trust each other, and he wouldn’t find any fault in that. 

Alejandro’s thumbs brushed at his cheeks, softly caressing the smooth skin. He kissed him with a passion that might almost make Mal believe that he /liked/ him, but that would really be stretching it. In the silence of the hotel room, the wet sounds of their mouths together were apparent. He was hyperaware of the cameras, because they had become an integral part of his existence on the island. They were everywhere, and he had no doubt that this was being caught in every second by a mortified intern who had to review the footage as it came in. 

Warm hands fell from his face, instead pulling Mal hard against him. He settled into his lap, the friction he was just barely getting making him shudder. He made a surprised sound when Alejandro’s hands slipped into the back of his pants. Whatever inhibitions he possessed were hardly evident, not that he was bothered by it. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. Their kiss broke with a loud sound, and teeth collided with his neck. They bit into him, making him groan with every increase of pressure. It hurt, just enough to still feel nice when he did it. 

Mal pushed harder back against him, his body hot with pleasure. He couldn’t bear the tightness of his pants, not without complaining for very long, but he still managed for a couple more seconds. He was surprised to feel Alejandro push him back, that was until he climbed over him.

“See? I’ve got you where you belong, mi amor. Maybe you were right about what I wanted, after all.” Alejandro sounded so smug, as if he had just won a bet that he never expected to lose. He pushed himself back against Mal, groaning softly at the gentle collide. Mal reacted similarly, trying to move back against him despite himself. He was weak to the same urges as Alejandro, and saying otherwise was just pretending. Then again, he was always the best at lies. Lying about this would come naturally. 

“Are you really /surprised/ that I’m right? You’re absolutely filthy. How does it feel to know that no amount of water could ever wash away that scum in your mind?”

Alejandro’s didn’t seem affected, in fact he only continued to smile down at him. The look drove Mal crazy, but not in a pleasant way. He wanted to be feared, not looked at as if Alejandro thought that he could actually overpower him in any context. He was superior, much better than anyone else around him. They were chess pieces, little pawns not even worth his time. They were lucky to even be involved in his master plan, and no one even appreciated that. He opened his mouth to speak again, send a couple more insults Alejandro’s way because he deserved them, but he never got that far. His pants were unceremoniously pulled from his hips, the eagerness evident in the way his partner tugged. He wanted to see him fall apart, and he didn’t doubt that he would be able to. He could pretend to be, of course, but that wouldn’t mean that he /was/. Mal deserved to be left in ruins, after all the crimes that he had committed against humanity himself. Alejandro was able to justify everything with that idea, as if a perception of revenge would make it less questionable instead of /more/ questionable.

“Slow down there.” Mal shook his pants off his feet and sat back up, forcing Alejandro to move back as well. His hand pressed to the back of his neck, a finger idly twirling a lock of hair. Their position had always been intimate, but now it was bordering on romantic enough to unsettle him. “Come on, you’re going too fast.”

“I thought that’s what you wanted me to do.” Alejandro replied, though he didn’t seem particularly troubled by Mal’s attempts to draw out their exchange. The situation was lurid, he was aware of that, but it bothered him less than it should. 

“You know, /Al/, you should really stop putting words in my mouth. So many things you could use instead, and you chose /words/?” Mal grinned at him, feeling as if he had the upper hand.

“I suppose you’re right.” Alejandro pushed the hair back from his eye, his touch soft as if he were coddling him. “Perhaps you would look much better biting the barrel of a gun, si?”

“Yikes. Someone’s getting a little hostile.” Faintly, Mal could taste metal on his tongue, a ghost of what was being threatened. “And here I was trying to play /nice/.”

“This is your idea of playing nice?”

“I’m not hurting you, am I? This is as nice as it gets.”

The eye contact maintained throughout their talk was disconcerting, at the very least on Mal’s side. He disliked looking directly at people, unless he held very obvious control over them. It was safe that way, and this was far from safe. He was reconsidering his plan, not that he hadn’t already done enough of that to justify backing out to himself. In some ways, though, this was all alluring to him. It was different than what he had done before, and he wanted to feel more of that.

Mal made the next move on him, and he was pleased when Alejandro reciprocated the touch of their mouths together. He didn’t need him looking too deeply into it, even if that was the very thing that he was doing himself throughout every second. That was his job, not anyone else’s, and he would do his best to keep that up even with the drifting of his mind onto things less than clinical.

Mal’s hands were all over him, never settling in one place for too long. He could think of a few people who would kill to be in a position like this with Alejandro, and he had been the one to get there, without hardly even trying. That was something he should bring up later on, to start a jealous feud, if at all possible. 

Alejandro’s teeth met with his neck, just gently enough that he knew he was trying to get him to ask for more. He would ask for something, but it wouldn’t be what he was after.

“So,” He swallowed thickly, not out of nervousness but as a method of grounding himself with the teeth grazing along his throat. “Care to tell me where you hid that DVD?”

His words were met with a scoff, which he supposed was better than being tossed to the floor in a fit of rage. “You think I’d tell you that?”

“I don’t know. You seem awfully sweet on me.” Mal replied, his composure maintained despite the way it threatened to crumble. 

“Please. You can’t /actually/ think that’s true.”

He grabbed the back of Alejandro’s hair, pulling him away from his neck to look at him. “Looks like the face of a liar to me.” Mal muttered, kissing his cheek. He was trying to condescend him, as if he’d ever do anything else. 

“As if /you/ can call anyone else a liar. You pretend to be someone else every day.” 

Hands pressed softly to Mal’s neck, almost reverent. He looked down at him, as if he was just daring him to go any further. Hurting someone didn’t seem like Alejandro’s style, at least not for his own enjoyment. But he was proven wrong, a vice grip cutting off every ounce of oxygen he could take in. Mal clawed at his hands, not genuinely distressed over the physical aspect but certainly upset that Alejandro thought he had the right to do this. 

Alejandro kissed his breathless mouth, making it so obvious that he wasn’t doing it out of any kindness in his heart. He could feel Mal’s struggle to breathe, to get /anything/ to keep himself alive. And he didn’t allow him that, because he had done enough to deserve being at least a little bit scared. He slammed him back down against the mattress, feeling Mal’s nails dig into the skin on his arms and rake down in a futile attempt to make him let go. It hurt, but not enough that he would consider letting go.

“Aren’t you going to cry?”

Mal’s glare was hardly able to reach him, and he wondered just how spotty his vision was getting. Making him cry hadn’t started out as his goal, but there was no reason that he couldn’t get a little something extra out of this. 

“Come on, the sooner you do the sooner I’ll let you go.” 

Alejandro couldn’t actually think that Mal would cry, let alone for /him/. He wasn’t about to let him think that he was weak enough to give in to the promise of freedom, even if that was sounding better and better with each moment that the weakness in his limbs threatened to overtake him. 

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t blink away the welling tears. They spilled over, trailing down his cheeks to match his pathetic struggle to get away. He felt Alejandro’s hands ease up just enough that he could take in a sharp breath, then they were back to crushing the life right out of him. That hadn’t been enough, not at all, and the tears were soon joined by others. He could control so many things, but not this, and he had a steady stream of teardrops before Alejandro let him go. He gasped, chest heaving. Even with the new oxygen in his blood, he felt terribly weak.

“Yes, yes. That’s exactly what I wanted you to do…” Alejandro kissed the tears from his cheeks, fingers idly rubbing over the new bruise forming over his neck. 

“You’re- you’re a lot /sicker/ than I thought you’d be.” Mal managed a laugh, before he had to pause to take a few more deep breaths. 

“So you have thought of me?”

“Ugh.” He rolled his eyes. It didn’t come as a shock to him that his words were twisted, but it remained frustrating nonetheless.

Alejandro moved back from him, and for a moment he was ready to be angry that he just wanted to make him cry and then wouldn’t even touch him again. Instead, he settled down at the edge of the bed, pulling Mal over to him by his hips. He pressed his lips to the inside of Mal’s thighs, sucking marks into his hot skin. He looked up at him, as if he was really expecting Mal to look back at him. He kissed his shaky legs until he could barely take it anymore, the way he was close but just not close /enough/. Only when he let out a groan, one mixed with frustration and pleasure, did Alejandro go any further. He pulled down his underwear, slow and steady, just to tease him even further. 

Mal thought he might know what he was in for, but that was only up until Alejandro’s tongue brushed up against his entrance. He jerked, surprised by the sudden intrusion. He wasn’t sure how to react otherwise, but his body handled that for him. The lapping became more insistent, until his breaths came in heavy gasps and his toes curled. Alejandro took hold of his legs, pushing them further apart and holding him there. Mal didn’t appreciate being manhandled, but he was hardly in a position to be /complaining/. Not that he wouldn’t do it anyway, of course.

He felt the slickness of his tongue against him, savoring each stroke. He moaned softly, pretending that he hadn’t each time that he did. It was for the best that he couldn’t tell if Alejandro was giving him that conceited smirk, because he might be forced to interrupt this to wipe it right off of his face. 

Alejandro’s grip remained on his legs, even as his tongue prodded deeper into him. His hands grabbed at the other’s hair, trying to pull him closer, all the while knowing that he couldn’t. 

“Fuck-” Mal tipped his head back, moaning. He groaned, trying to restrain himself and ultimately failing. His legs tried to close back together out of an instinct, and Alejandro only responded by pushing them apart. His hands were gentle but firm, so much of the softness in their exchange coming from him, just as the harshness had. 

He was left panting by the time he finished, and his warm tongue was immediately missed. It wasn’t to last, though, because Alejandro pulled a small bottle out from under the mattress.

If he was being honest, Mal had never actually gone quite that far with anyone. He had never aimed to, and had been satisfied enough just leaving things as they were. 

“Do you want this, mi querida?” Alejandro asked, voice sultry. It wasn’t a matter of if he did or if he didn’t, because of course he did. What caused a problem to arise was if he would admit it or not.

“Yes.” Mal didn’t bother trying to insult him, not that that moment. It was a great temptation, but he managed to resist completely destroying the moment with his temperament. 

A moment of silence passed, made up of both of them accepting just how things were. Shortly thereafter, a cold, slick finger pressed to his already wet hole. Alejandro’s eagerness got the best of him, as he presented no hesitation in forcing it deeper. Mal winced, but took it with patience that he wouldn’t give to anyone else in most any other situation. He had to be patient after all.

He wouldn’t say he had ever considered it thoroughly, but now he wanted to feel Alejandro inside of him, all heat and no hesitation. Mal preferred things that way. He was a schemer, of course, but he didn’t mind making things happen all at once on occasion. He felt Alejandro’s finger curl, rubbing almost idly within him. He twitched slightly, a moan caught in his throat. A second finger joined the first, stretching him far enough that there was a burn. Handling pain was no challenge, though this managed to test his limits more than he was expecting. Alejandro slowly worked his fingers in and out of him, giving him time to adjust but perhaps not as much as he truly needed.

It was a nice thought, that he wanted this enough to behave so erratically. Maybe no one else would think of it that way, but he appreciated the he was showing himself to still just be a nervous fool as much as anyone else could be. 

“Oh…” Mal’s thought process slowed to a halt, instead consumed by sensation. It wasn’t like him to be this way, but it also wasn’t like him to sleep with the enemy.

He struggled most to accept the third intrusion, his voice wavering as he tried to keep himself from seeming as affected as he was. The pain was familiar to him, but what wasn’t was the feeling of being filled up like this. But that wasn’t enough. It had all left him hungry for more, and he intended to get just that. 

“Pick up the p-pace.” Mal understood that to be a mistake, but he was fine with bending a few rules if it got him what he wanted. Alejandro complied, forcing his fingers deeper and spreading them out. Mal groaned, aiming to avoid doing any more than that. He relished every second of it, his goal long lost already as he made noises much louder than he would have ever planned. All too soon, the feeling was lost, but he was ready to take what came next. At least, he perceived himself as ready. Whether or not he actually was happened to be another matter. He watched Alejandro prepare himself, eyes lidded and vision foggy. He let himself be moved around like a ragdoll. Alejandro’s hands came to rest on his shoulders as he pushed instead, subtly pushing Mal back down against him. 

Again, Mal felt the dreaded tears begin to form. It wasn’t because of any cathartic experience or positive moment, it just /hurt/. He didn’t want to bring that up, not after how his tears had been received before, but it was a bit hard to miss when he was in the process of sniffling to keep himself from getting any worse.

“God, that hurts.” He said, finally, just as Alejandro was fully within.

“I’m afraid that’s a given.” He replied. “I could st-”

“No way.”

“I thought you would say that.” That was a relatively non-hostile response, considering he had been planning on receiving more taunts for his crying. Alejandro’s hands repeatedly gripped his shoulders, and he could tell that it took a great deal of restraint to not move against that warmth.

“Alejandro.” Mal pushed back down against him, ignoring the way that it hurt. He could get used to that. “Hurt me more.” The request was one far out of his comfort zone, but most certainly one he felt like making. He had spent so much time hurting others that he had never bothered to feel it himself, and that was such a shame after all this. 

There was silence, then a simple nod. Alejandro grabbed his hips, not treating him with the same gentleness he had before. Instead, he pushed hard into him, savoring the way that Mal whined with each movement. He wouldn’t insult him for crying, no matter how tempting it was. If he did, he knew exactly the insults he’d use on him. Nothing too harsh, but just enough to aggravate him. He thrust harshly into Mal, listening to him scream and sob as he tried to handle it all. “Oh, you’re so lovely-” Alejandro began, cutting himself off with a noisy moan. “When you cry. I could watch you sob like this for /hours/.”

Mal didn’t give him a response, instead just crying harder because that was easier than truly acknowledging what he had said. He was a sniffling wreck, clawing at Alejandro’s back and trying to keep whatever dignity he had left sealed away where this evil could never taint it. He felt like he was being split apart, and he would have it simply no other way. Alejandro watched his tears fall, a desperate, pathetic whimper of his name finally being the thing that set him off. He pushed deep within him when he came, much to Mal’s disgust.

“Al, Al. Let me ask you something.” He dropped his hand between them, idly stroking himself and savoring the ache.

“Anything, mi amor.”

“Where did you hide it?”


End file.
